


roll the dice

by hanamibloom



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Hickeys, I can't tag for the life of me, No beta reader, Sex dice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamibloom/pseuds/hanamibloom
Summary: Due to a mishap present, you end up with a box of sex dice.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	roll the dice

_ One night in the Mankai Company dormitory kitchen. _

You were eating dinner with Sakyo, Omi, and Tsumugi. The front door opened, as often as it did at this hour, to reveal the foreign Spring troupe member. He had a smile on his face as he marched over to the table.

“Here director! For you!” Citron exclaimed, shoving a wrapped box in your hands. You looked at him puzzled as there were no holidays approaching.

“Citron, what is this?” You ask, examining the box.

“I’m not sure. I was out walking in the city when a man near a store stopped me and handed me the box. It was wrapped so I thought it would be a nice gift to pass on to you for appreciation!” He looked excited, which made you a bit suspicious. Usually when people hand out free gifts in front of stores it’s either from sex shops or perfume stores, trying to push their products. “Go on director! Open it!” You hesitated before slowly unwrapping the paper on the box, trying to see what the top of it said before opening the whole thing. 

From a small opening you could read “sex” and that was all you needed to read before immediately putting it behind you, your face burning in the process. The rest of the actors in the kitchen weren’t paying attention as they were eating or in their own discussion, luckily for you. Citron tilted his head in confusion. 

“What is it? Do you not like it?” His voice sounded sad.

“Oh! No, I love it. I just feel it's not fair to everyone else to see what I got since they didn’t get gifts.” Citron nodded.

“I understand, next time I’ll get everyone in the company a present!” This sparked Sakyo’s attention as he turned to the two of you.

“No you will not.” He took a bite of the omelette that Omi had prepared. “There is no need to get gifts for everyone on the budget.” Citron nodded again.

“Either way, thank you for the gift Citron, I appreciate it. But um… next time don’t take anything from that store, okay? They often are scammers.” 

“Understood!” Sakyo looked at you puzzled as you shook your head, holding the box under your leg trying to finish up your food before excusing yourself from dinner. 

Shoving the box under your sweater, you placed the plate and spoon in the sink, immediately running to your room. Your face felt like it was on fire from the embarrassment of knowing Citron got a gift from a sex shop and gave it to you in good favor. Shutting your door behind you, you unwrapped the rest of the gift to see “sex dice!”. Well, that’s something you don’t see every day. Biting your lip, ideas ran through your head as you examined the dice that showed “suck neck” on each in the display holder. The ideas that were running through your head got you hot and bothered immediately. You don’t know how much time passed before hearing a knock on your door.

“It’s me.” Your boyfriend and member of the Spring Troupe, Itaru, spoke from the otherside of the door. Panic set in as you went to put the dice in your desk drawer near your computer. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, you tried to act natural and fix your appearance. 

“Come in!” You said from your vanity, brushing your hair as he opened the door. Itaru poked his head in, his hair pinned back in its usual place when he gamed or got ready for bed. Seeing you at your vanity, he came into the room before shutting the door. He was holding his pillow and phone, already dressed for bed even though it was only 8 pm.

“Hi, how was your day?” He asked, walking over to you. You leaned back against his form when he stood behind you, looking up at him. 

“It was good, Autumn troupe got fitted for their costumes today and it went decent. Only a few more weeks until showtime.” You said, sighing. Autumn troupe was still having trouble grasping the plot and emotional context of the current play. Itaru nodded, brushing your hair behind your ear before leaning down to steal a quick kiss. You smiled when he pulled away, feeling a bit better from the kiss.

“Well, ask Yuzo to come and help them with their lines again. He clearly has an impact on each troupe. Maybe he can give them the push in the right direction” He said, you nodded in response before going back to your hair brushing. You still had to shower, but decided to wait and see what Itaru’s plan was. “My day wasn’t any different than yesterday. Just work, work, and more work.” You saw him in the mirror softly looking at you brush your hair, making you blush. 

“I’m sorry babe, I hope they change up your day eventually. Are you going to play games here tonight? You deserve to relax.” You ask, seeing that he kept eyeing your computer setup on the desk. He had purchased some gaming equipment for you as an anniversary gift since you had expressed wanting to play with him and also giving him an opportunity to stay in your room. “I’m going to shower so if you want to play for a bit, that’s okay with me. We just need to be in bed by midnight since it's a weeknight.”

“Yeah, Banri asked me if I would play the current event with him for a little bit.”

“Okay, no problem. I’ll go shower now so we can cuddle later?” Itaru nodded, putting his pillow on your bed before sitting down at your desk. You grabbed your pajamas and shower stuff before heading to the dormitory showers. 

Meanwhile, Itaru was preparing for the raid in game when he realized that the headphones he was using weren’t the best. He debated going back to his room to get the usual set he used or looking for an extra pair in your desk. Glancing at the clock, he only had a few minutes until the game started, leaving him with one option. Opening the drawers in the desk one by one, he quickly shuffled through each to find headphones. 

The last drawer he opened sat the sex dice, making his eyes go wide. 

“Why do you have these and why did you never tell me…” Itaru said to himself as he took the box out of the drawer, examining the sex dice. “Heh… well looks like I’ll be playing a different game tonight. Sorry Banri, duty calls.” He closed out of the game, taking the dice out of the box before putting them on the desk. He placed the box back in the drawer making it seem like nothing was out of place. Picking up the dice, he rolled them quickly before getting a “lick ear”. Smirking, he thought about the fun night he was about to have with the director.

Itaru moved over to the bed, laying down on his side with the dice in his pocket, taking his phone out to play the games for a bit while you were in the shower.

You had completely forgotten about the dice situation while showering, only focused on getting clean and going back to your room to cuddle with your boyfriend. He often played games while cuddling you, showing you different ways to attack the enemies. You always enjoyed these moments as they were prime time for you two to be close to one another when not having sex. The thought of sex made your face burn, Itaru was always such a tease in bed and knew what buttons to push you over the edge. You finished up in the shower, drying your hair with your towel, and putting on your pajamas. 

Exiting the bathroom, you walked back to your room before running into Banri who had a sour look on his face. 

“Banri, what’s wrong?” He huffed in response.

“Itaru blew me off for the raid and I lost immediately. He better have a good reason or else I might beat him up tomorrow.” You looked at him puzzled.

“He’s in my room? He told me he was going to do the raid with you while I was in the shower.” Banri shrugged.

“I don’t know and I don’t care at this point. I’m going to get a snack then go to bed. Goodnight.” Banri stormed off before getting a reply from you. You were so confused, usually Itaru would go right to the raid with Banri, yet he blew him off?

You open the door to your room to see the computer and lights off except for the lamp next to your bed. Itaru was already laying in bed, tapping on his phone while muttering to himself. “Babe?” He glanced over at you quickly.

“Hi, how was your shower?” He looked back at his game, continuing to tap aimlessly on his phone screen.

“It was fine. What happened to the raid? I saw Banri on my way back from the shower and I swear there was steam coming out of his ears from how angry he was.” You began putting away your shower items and placing your day clothes into the laundry basket.

“Ah. That. I didn’t feel like playing tonight.” Itaru’s empty reply confused you even more. He seemed almost too calm for him to be talking about one of his favorite games.

“Are you okay? That’s not like you to skip out on a raid.” 

“I’m fine, just tired from work.” He replied, locking his phone to lean over and look at you getting ready for bed. You blushed again from the audience you had watching your every move. Quickly, you brushed your hair again and dried it once more with your towel. Once you finished your routine, the bed was calling your name.

You walked over to your bed and crawled into it before Itaru opened his arms to cuddle you. Facing away from him, you became the little spoon letting him rub your side with his free hand that wasn’t under you. He was unusually quiet, which concerned you even more.

The two of you quietly enjoyed cuddling before Itaru spoke up from behind you. “Hey..”

“Mmm?” You felt so sleepy and comfortable in his arms.

“Have you ever used sex dice?” You froze, realizing he found the box that you had tried to hide earlier. “I’m waiting.”

“I-I haven’t.” You manage to stammer out, wishing you could run from the current situation. In one quick motion, you could barely react before Itaru was suddenly on top of you, pinning you to the bed. He leaned back on your hips, keeping you on the bed before going to his sweatpants pocket to take out the dice. The aura in the room immediately changed, Itaru smirked at you holding the dice in front of your eyes. 

“Well babe, what are these?” He shaked the dice, almost in a hypnotizing way from his fingers rolling the dice through them. “I think I should punish you for trying to hide these from me, is that why you were flustered when I came into the room earlier? Your face was red and you seemed on edge.” Damn, he could see right through you. “Did you buy them yourself?” You shook your head. “Did someone buy it for you?” You nodded. Itaru clicked his tongue. “Who bought them?” He hoped it wasn’t anyone in the company that had been pining for you since the beginning and could actually get into a sex store.

“Citron.” Itaru tilted his head in confusion, Citron being the last person he expected to come out of your mouth. “He didn’t realize what it was, the box was wrapped when the sales person gave it to him on the street.” Itaru nodded, thinking about your explanation.

“Were you going to show these to me or just keep it a secret?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Liar.”

“I wasn’t going to show you.” Itaru clicked his tongue again. You lied, you were going to show him, you just wanted to see what he would do if you lied. 

“Naughty, naughty. You know that right? You trying to hide a fun game we could play together from me hurts my feelings..” He fake pouted before going back to smirking and caressing your face with his free hand. “Well, now we can play together since I found them.” Itaru removed himself from leaning on you and let you sit up again. 

Itaru stood in front of you next to the bed, running his hand through your hair before gripping a chunk and pulling your head back slightly, he leaned in and kissed you passionately, slipping his tongue into your mouth to fight with your own. You held onto the back of his track jacket, gripping it tightly as you bit your lip. His kisses moved from your lips to your neck, marking it up with a few light hickeys. For the ages of you and Itaru, he still kissed like he was in high school trying to prove to the others that you belonged to him. You always rolled your eyes at the hickeys since you had to waste concealer to cover them up but knowing he loved you the most was enough to let him keep doing it. He eventually stopped and took a look at his work on your neck, nodding. Itaru placed the dice in your hand before stepping back away from you.

“Roll the dice. Let’s see what I’ll do to you first.” 

You knew Itaru wouldn’t try to do anything you weren’t comfortable with, after all the two of you had a stoplight system in place in case his bedroom persona got a little out of hand. The two of you had a healthy sex life for how much you both worked and Itaru’s gaming addiction, he managed to try out new things with you that you never expected you’d be into. 

Sex in his gaming chair changed your life, but that’s another story.

“Just roll them onto the floor, we can pick them up after each turn.” You nodded, shaking them in your hand, letting them out to fall on the floor. The dice tumbled around before landing on “bite thighs”. Itaru rubbed his hands together before pushing you back onto the bed.

“Green?” You nodded.

“Green.” Itaru tapped your knee to separate from the other, making you spread your legs so he could sit between them. He took your leg in his hand before starting at your knee kissing his way down. The two of you locked eyes as he took his sweet time, leaving soft and airy kisses on your thigh. At some points he would stop to bite and suck on the skin, leaving mini purple marks on your thigh. He placed your legs down on the bed before moving to the edge of the bed to kneel down. 

You kept your legs spread, letting him have full access. He placed his hands on your waist, slipping his fingers into the bands of your panties and shorts, slowly removing them to reveal your wet folds.

“Wow, you are soaked, babe.” Itaru said, his voice deeper than normal. “You must be excited for this, huh?” 

You blushed trying to close your legs but he held them open, keeping you from escaping. “No. Keep them open.” 

He began kissing the area around in between your legs but never going further than that. It was driving you crazy, you just wanted to be played with more than just kisses. You whined, making him look up at you.

“Let’s roll the dice again shall we?” He smirked, pulling away from between you. Picking up the dice again, he shook them in his hand before releasing them onto the bed beside you. 

The dice landed on “pinch breast” and that Itaru did. 

“Green?”

“G-green…” You sighed out in response, making Itaru smile. His work always paid off in the bedroom.

He kneeled at the edge of the bed, moving his head down between your legs to lick your wet folds, his hands trailing up your body to your breasts to pinch your nipples. The sensation of both things happening at once made you moan louder than you had prior. Itaru was amazing at eating you out, it was almost scary how good he was. He acted like this was his last meal and he was going to enjoy it. 

Itaru licked in between your folds, sucking on your clit a few times while he massaged and pinched your breasts. You had moved your hands to your breasts, covering his hands with your own as you arched your back off the bed. 

“Itaru…” You moaned out, overwhelmed with pleasure. You tried to look down at him and locked eyes as he ate you out. You could tell he was smirking since the look in his eyes made you shiver, he wanted you so bad and would not stop until he did. 

In your stomach you could feel the knot growing, your orgasm building as Itaru’s tongue wrote stories on your clit. “Itaru… I’m c-close…” You tried moaning out, hoping he got the message. Clearly he did as he pulled back to pick up the dice again. “Itaru!” The hope of reaching your orgasm quickly diminishing into thin air, you panted and whined at him. His lips were glossy from your wetness, his hair a bit out of place from your hands accidentally running through it. 

“Shh babe, I’ll give you what you want... just let me play this game a little bit longer.” He shook the dice again, rolling them onto the bed.

The dice rolled a position and a blank side to the second dice. Neither of you questioned the blank side, assuming it was allowing the players to do what they please. The position was something new, you riding Itaru with him laying on the bed. Usually when you rode him it was in his chair and didn’t last long. Immediately he began to strip down, removing his jacket and shirt, along with his shorts. You removed your shirt as well, waiting for him to return to give you more of what you wanted.

He opened the nightstand drawer, taking out a condom to place on his dick that was throbbing with precum beading the top. Itaru looked up and down your body, licking his lips. He was ready to devour you. 

“Babe, you’re so beautiful. God I’m so fucking lucky.” Laying down, he took your hips and guided you into position, grinding himself against you. His dick teasing your wet folds, making you moan.

“Please fuck me already, I’m begging.”

“You are, but if I’m being honest…” He paused, _“I want to hear more.”_

“Itaru.”

“I’m not fucking you until you beg more, like you life depends on it.” You sighed, he had so much power over you. If you told any of the older actors that Itaru was like this in the bedroom, no one would believe you. Sakyo might, but the police would end up at the door if you did tell him. He acted like such a quiet and nerdy guy outside of the bedroom, his persona changed during gaming and sex, the power he kept hidden fueled his internal fire to play with you.

“Itaru, please fuck me. I need you so bad, please please please. I want your dick and for you to completely ruin me, only you can do it.” You cringed a bit at the forced beg, not your best talent during sex, but it riled Itaru up. Anything to get his motor going. 

_“Good girl.”_ He replied, making you weak. Itaru took his dick and positioned it in between your folds, sliding it in making you both moan from the feeling. You moved a bit to get more comfortable, putting your hands on his abs trying to keep your balance. Eventually you began riding him, the sound of both your moans and skin slapping skin could be heard in the room. 

“Itaru, I… I love you so much.” You managed to moan out as he picked up the pace, moving his own hips to match your rhythm. 

“I love you more.” He groaned, pulling you down to kiss and bite your neck. Itaru took the reins and did most of the work, moving his hips up and down to thrust inside of you. You laid on top of him letting him pamper you, eppering your neck and jaw with light kisses, matching his thrusts to your moans. The first orgasm began building up for the both of you rather quickly. 

Boy were the two of you glad that your room was away from everyone elses and, much to your surprise, soundproof. 

The two of you were lost in each others bodies to remember the dice that were sitting on your rug, leaving the night to many rounds of passionate sex that lasted until sunrise. You were so glad to have a boyfriend with a lot of stamina and could stay up late to make you feel good. After the last round you rolled off of him, panting heavily. You felt satisfied by your love, how lucky you were to have him. He sighed happily, curling up next to you. The two of you got under the covers, not bothering to get dressed. 

“I think I won at sex dice.” Itaru says before the two of you fall asleep, you chuckle. This wasn’t much of a game but rather a bedroom challenge, but you weren’t about to tell him that.

“Of course honey.” You reply, kissing him once more, falling asleep naked in his embrace. 

~

“ITARU! WHY DID YOU BAIL ON ME LAST NIGHT!” Banri’s loud voice could be heard from down the hallway as he got closer to the kitchen. 

“I told you in chat, duty calls.” Itaru said calmly, almost like he wasn’t trying to rip you in half a few hours earlier. The two of you were sitting at the table, you were wearing pants and a hoodie to hide the hickeys on your thighs and neck even though it was the middle of summer. You could feel yourself sweating in areas that should not be sweating. Itaru wore his work suit, with his hair looking beautiful, not a drop of sweat to be seen on him. He was drinking coffee and tapping on his phone screen.

“What was so important that you couldn’t play?! We had that raid planned out from beginning to end! WE COULD HAVE WON.” Banri whined, Juza came into the living room and scoffed at his enemies' bitching.

“You sound like a child.”

“Shut up! I didn’t ask you.” Banri glared, turning his attention back to the table. “Why is the director wearing pants and a sweatshirt? It’s fucking hot today.” Banri was right, it was hot and everyone you had seen was sweating early in the morning, except Itaru. 

“First, language. Second, none of your business.” Itaru replied, rolling his eyes at the bad boy. You looked down at your food, trying not to seem obvious why you were wearing pants and a sweatshirt. Something clicked for Banri to realize what was going on.

“Wait. Is she the duty?! You really left me to go f---” Juza immediately covered Banri’s mouth as the high schoolers walked in the front door. 

“What’s happening?” Masumi asked, Banri struggled against Juza’s hand as he was dragged away from the kitchen.

“Nothing, Banri’s just mad I didn’t play with him last night.” Itaru replied tapping at his phone, unbothered by the situation while your entire face felt like it was on fire. All you could do was look down at your breakfast. 

“I was busy playing with someone else.” Itaru smirked, glancing over at you, earning a hard kick. 

Maybe receiving the sex dice wasn’t a bad gift after all.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello.
> 
> i'm a new writer for a3 and will be providing some nsfw and sfw fics when i can. i don't have a twitter yet but will eventually, any requests can be sent here: https://hanamiblooming.tumblr.com/
> 
> i'm sorry if the characters seem a bit ooc, i'm doing my best to get the hang of writing them while listening to their lines as i play the game and watch the anime. 
> 
> thank you for reading
> 
> -hana


End file.
